The new guppy!
by GilOonaGobyforevs12
Summary: When Oona gets bullied, Goby and thier new friend go show them how awesome Oona really is.


Ryder: Guppies! We're going on to have a new student

All: Cool!

Nonny: Uh oh.

Oona: What's wrong Nonny?

Nonny: I feel a song!

Nonny: (Singing) There's a place which I like to call San Diego!

With blue waters and bright sky!

It has lots of parks like SeaWorld, Legoland, and Aquatica!

Which is we live in water..

Gil: Shut up, Nonny. That song is BOR-ING!

Nonny: :(

Oona: Don't be so rude Gil.

Gil: Sorry.

Goby: Cool!

Gil: That's totally awesome!

Goby and Gil: (high five) Yeah!

Gil: Did you guys see 3 new girls at the salon?

All: Really?

Oona: Maybe there still there. I'll go meet them!

Nonny: Don't be gone for too long. (thinks) why did I say that!

So at the salon, Oona saw them. But they looked so pretty, Oona felt so insecure. So she got a big makeover. But she could of sworn they were starting at her.

Later...

Goby: So, how did it go?

Oona: Ok I guess.

The next day Oona was playing with Bubble Puppy when they showed up.

Oona: Hi I'm Oona and...

Dia: Yea you're that geek who tried to look like us at the salon.

Ruby: But we're so hot, we can get any boy.

Nonny: Hey Oona, who are you're friends?

Topa: Oh why bother with her when you have us.

Nonny: Well... I'm going to the park.

Dia: Wait for us!

Nonny took of running with the girls not far behind him.

That night Oona went to Nonny's house.

Oona: Chase, can we talk?

Nonny: (thinks) play it cool...Ok.

Oona: I feel so worthless around those girls.

Nonny: I bet there jealous.

Oona: Nonny, this is weird but do you want to be my fake boyfriend?

Nonny: (thinks)YES YES YES! (Says) sure.

Oona: It seems like there after a boy. So I want to make them more jealous.

The next day...

Dia: Hey Nonny, want to see a movie?

Nonny: No, me and Oona are on a date.

Ruby: What! Fine then!

Later...

Oona: Hey girls, sorry about...

Topa: Shut Up!

Dia: So how much did you pay him?

Oona: What?

Ruby: Nonny, no one would date you or be your friend.

Poor Oona wanted to cry while they laughed at her. The three girls suddenly saw a necklace Nonny got her for her birthday around her neck.

Ruby: What's that? It's pretty.

Dia: Witch means it is ours!

They threw it to each other while Oona tried to catch it.

Oona: (In tears) Fine keep it! I have to go!

Mr Grouper: What took so long?

Oona: Nothing! sniff sniff

The new student: Why are you crying?

Oona: I'm not!

The New Student: I know you are.

Oona: I'm not!

The New Student: You are.

Oona: okay, your right I am.

The New Student: Why?

Oona: I was bullied.

The New Student: Well, I don't see why, your pretty.

Oona: Yeah, and I'm flattered, thank you.

The New Student: I'm Sydeny.

Oona: I'm Oona.

The New Student: You think we should go after them?

Goby: Yeah!

Sydeny: What do they look like.

Oona: They're pretty, but mean.

Oona then spotted her friend Avi caught in an air balloon all by himself. She then had an idea, she would use her hanglider. She couldn't find it anywhere, The girls stole and broke her hanglider! She tied herself to her kite and flew over. She heard the girls shouting loser loser loser. Oona cried.

Avi: Oona help!

Oona: I'll pull this rope to get you down.

But then she let go.

Avi: What!

Oona: I can't do it.

But she heard Nonny shout go Oona!

Skye: Your right!

She grabbed the rope and pulled him down.

Back on the ground...

Avi: Yay Oona!

Nonny: You did it!

Oona: I guess I did.

Dia: Wow who put you on the Bubble Guppies, that sucked!

Sydeny: HEY go home before I do something I might regret!

Topa: No!

Sydeny: grrrrrrrrrr

Topa: Ooh were so scared.

Goby: You should be!

Dia: ummmm

Molly and Deema: Get lost!

Braxton: Yea!

Ruby: Lets go!

Then they ran off and never came back.

Mr Grouper: Oona, you saved the day!

Sydeny: Yeah, you showed them!

Oona: Daww, I wasn't that good.

Gil: You were awesome, Oona!

Molly: Yeah, you should become a pilot someday.

Oona: Nah, I wanna take care of animals.

Sydeny: Awww, that's so sweet Oona!

Oona: Thank you.

Goby: Let's go back to school.

Nonny: Agreed!

The end

Author's note: This is a story I made for Gobyrocks, it's not exactly what she wanted but I tried to make it exciting as well. Hope you love it Goby!


End file.
